Star Wars: Preludios 1: NYLN
by Cordel-azul
Summary: Cuando Qui-Gon falleció, se llevó a la tumba algunos secretos e hizo prometer a Obi Wan que entrenaría al joven Anakin. Pero las razones que Obi Wan tuvo para aceptar, y algunos secretos que el propio Obi Wan también se llevaría a la tumba, ocurrieron mucho tiempo antes... Mucho tiempo antes de conocer al muchacho.


**Pte 1.**

**PRIMER PRELUDIO: NYLN  
Una vez más; Obi Wan y Qui Gon fueron**  
**asignados a otra misión, dictada por el**  
**consejo Jedi. Debían de encontrar a Guba**  
**Fay, un cazarrecompenzas que se sospechaba**  
**perpetrador de múltiples actividades ilícitas.**  
**Un supuesto informante había contactado al**  
**consejo diciendo que creía saber donde estaba**  
**el criminal. El consejo Jedi había encargado a**  
**Qui Gon y a su padawan que confirmaran**  
**dicha sospecha. En una apresurada persecusión,**  
**Qui Gon y Obi Wan se habìan separado, y**  
**mientras que Qui Gon le seguía los pasos a**  
**Guba, Obi Wan irìa a encontrarse con el supuesto**  
**informante en un bar en un pequeño planeta**  
**al borde de la galaxia...**

Obi Wan entró al bar.

Era un lugar extraño, con una decoración algo pasada de moda y música en vivo, de fondo. Se sentó en la barra.

-¿Que le traigo?- preguntó el cantinero, un hombre extraño, muy robusto, con unos ojos que parecìan mirar a la nada.  
-Por ahora nada. Espero a alguien.-  
-A mi sirveme uno doble, Loo-  
-Sale un doble.-

Obi wan volteò a ver a su izquierda, al lugar del que habìa provenido la voz. El personaje Llevaba una capa que lo cubrìa de pies a cabeza, evitando que alguien pudiera verle.

-Así que... ¿A quien espera, mi querido amigo Jedi?- preguntó el encapuchado  
-¿Que te hace creer que soy un Jedi?-  
-Se ve un bulto bajo tu capa: tu espada laser, lo que te hace o Sith o Jedi, Y un Sith Jamás usarìa esa capa.-  
-Estás mal informado. Los Siths llevan siglos erradicados de la galaxia.-

El encapuchado dejó salir una risita bajo la capa.

-Yo ya he respondido tu pregunta, amigo Jedi,-dijo, ignorando el previo rumbo de la converación.- pero tú no la mía, ¿a quien esperas?  
-Por desgracia, no me parece que eso esté dentro de lo que se considera asunto tuyo.-

La figura soltó una carcajada contenida. Entonces Obi Wan notó un sonido extraño, el zumbido de un aparato para cambiar la voz.

-¿Quién puede decirte qué es o deja de ser asunto mío?-

Obi Wan entrecerró los ojos

-¿Así que eres tú?-

El extraño no respondiò.

-Eres tú.- confirmó Obi Wan, más para sí mismo que para la figura, que tomaba de la bebida que el cantinero le había llevado un segundo antes. Obi Wan no podía beber por su condición de Jedi, pero sabía perfectamente que era una bebida fuerte. -No deberías beber esa cosa.-

El encapuchado ahogó una expresión irónica.

-Ah sí, ¿y porqué no?-  
-Es mala para el cuerpo.-

Como si le desafiara a propósito, el encapuchado se empinó el contenido de su tarro de un solo trago. Era curioso que pudiera hacer eso sin echar atrás la cabeza, pero necesario para que no pudiera verse su rostro bajo la capucha, y conseguible porque no lo hizo de forma tan veloz.

Obi Wan decició dejar el asunto por la paz. Quien no quisiera aprender de los caminos de la fuerza, que aprendiera a fuerza de golpes.

-El consejo ha dicho que tienes más información para mí- dijo Obi Wan

Otra risa irónica ahogada.

-¿Eso han dicho? Mira que casualidad. A mí me han dicho que tu tenías para mí un pago. Tal parece que a ambos nos han mentido. Pero es de esperarse de un grupo de viejos insolentes.-

ObiWan se levantó de un salto. La figura no se inmutó.

-¡¿Osas insultar al consejo en mi presencia?!-  
-¿Hay algun problema?- el cantinero se asomó desde el otro lado de la barra.  
-Ninguno, Loo.- dijo el desconocido.- Controla tus nervios.- le dijo a ObiWan.  
-¿Que controle mis nervios? ¿Me citas aquí, insultas al consejo y me dices que controle mis nervios? ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decirme?-  
-Puedo decirte que te agaches si no quieres que te corten la cabeza-  
-¿Qué?-  
-¡Que te agaches!-

Pero antes de que Obi Wan reaccionara, el extraño habìa metido la mano bajo su capa y había hecho un rápido movimiento hacia la derecha, Obi Wan oyó un sumbido tras él y vió como el sable laser del extraño había matado a la persona que estaba tras él, apunto de matarlo.

-_¡Mierda!-_Eso fué dicho en el idioma local.-_Te dejo el dinero sobre la barra, Loo-_

Dicho y echo. Dejó unas monedas a lo bruto, y salió corriendo.

ObiWan salió tras él. Fué muy rápido, pero de alguna manera, en cuanto salió del local, no pudo encontrarlo.

Se había perdido en las calles.

**Notas de fín de capitulo:** Hola de nuevo! Subiendo ésta loquera. Esta es otra de mis historias viejas a la que le tengo mucho mucho cariño. Está completa, pero tengo la preocupación de que algunos capítulos hayan sido borrados irrecuperablemente y talvez tenga que reescribirlos, lo que, en momentos, podría atrasar el ritmo de publicación. Eso sin contar con mis múltiples desapariciones personales. =-= Gomen. De cualquier modo, advertencias ahora. No es precisamente la cosa más imaginativa del mundo (no, definitivamente no) y probaaablemente tenga unos errores con el "canon" de SW en algunos lugares. En mi defensa, es un fic muuuuy viejo, y estoy tratando de corregir los errores de Canon en las ediciones nuevas que estoy haciendo para éste. Repito, no esperen la gran cosa, pero si no quieren algo muy complicadito y no les molesta tener una trama bastante... simple, y vista, pues, bienvenidos seais :D

Como sea, quería subirlo, por múltiples razones. Aunque éste no fué el primer fic que escribí en la historia de los tiempos, si fué el primero que de hecho TERMINÉ en la historia de los tiempos xDD. Claro que es un final muy abierto, porque la idea era que fuera parte de una mini saga (que dudo escribir ahora) pero sigue teniendo importancia emocional para mí :'). Además, éste fic trae buenos recuerdos porque fué la primera vez en mi vida que yo de hecho disfruté escribiendo algo. Antes lo hacía por interés de practicar esta capacidad o porque sentía que era mi obligación, no porque me gustara, y éste fic fué la primer cosa que de hecho me hizo feliz escribir -w-. Por eso, éste fic tiene todo mi corazón en él. Tengo miedo de que se hayan perdido, como dije, algunos capítulos (el ordenador donde lo escribí originalmente está en casa de mi padre, que lleva bastante tiempo queriendo tirarlo) pero reescribiré lo que haga falta. Como sea, espero que no sea así, porque me gustaría conservar la versión original, que nunca publiqué completa (en aquellos tiempos no teníamos internet, tenía que ir al café para subirlo, y el foro donde lo subía, cerró) y porque ya no recuerdo algunas cosas U^^. Pero igualmente quería colgarlo y me comprometo a dar lo mejor de mí para conseguir los capítulos faltantes o, en caso de necesidad, reescribirlos. u.u

Como sea, espero que les guste y lo disfruten.

Para quien siga ELMP, ya me pongo a ello, ya me pongo a ello. Me está costando salir de un hoyo en el que me metí en ese fic =-=. Pero creo que ya tengo la idea. Eso espero =-=.

Los quiero!

Cordel.


End file.
